


Get to know me!

by Im_gay_weeb



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, meet the author - Fandom
Genre: GET TO KNOW ME, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_weeb/pseuds/Im_gay_weeb
Summary: Get to know the author and how to refer to me
Kudos: 1





	Get to know me!

Hi! Hello! Yo! 

I’m the author behind all the works on this page (duh) but I thought it’d be a good idea or you to get to know me!

You can refer to me as Terata, based off the Greek word for monster, after my loresona! I use they/them pronouns EXCLUSIVELY 

Favourite myth:  
Hades and Persephone 

Comfort characters:  
Hades, Persephone, and Kerberos 

Fandoms I intend to write for:  
Greek myths, pride and prejudice (a gift)

Anything else:  
Thank you to my commenters and repeat readers! I’m so glad to see you, especially those who have been there from the start! I see you! And if you haven’t commented feel free to, I’d love to talk to you all!


End file.
